dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf vs Wario
Wolf vs Wario is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty third DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 13! Star Fox vs Super Mario Bros! The anti hero versions of Fox McCloud and Mario go toe to toe. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Wolfen made haste for Wario's Gold Mine, opening fire at the machinery and bringing the proceedings to a grinding halt. Wolf then ejected, and moved in to inspect the spilled gold. Suddenly, he fell under attack from a vile smell. "Ugh, what is ''that stench?" Wolf snarled, covering his face. The room filled with laughter as Wario made his way in. "WARIO TIME!" he cried, clenching his fists. He then began running towards Wolf, who drew his blaster quickly. '''Here we go!' Wolf opened fire, pinning Wario back with his energy charges, before dragging his claws across his face. Wolf struck with a vicious kick, dropping Wario on his face, and then hitting Fire Wolf. Wario was buried in the ground momentarily, playing mulligan. As Wolf turned his back, Wario grabbed his tail. Using his strength, Wario was able to spin and throw Wolf into the wall with tremendous force. The mine wobbled, and several carts of gold fell down into the abyss. "Oh, NO!" Wario complained. He quickly turned and intercepted Wolf's attack with a stiff punch to the face, and then a corkscrew attack which allowed him to headbutt Wolf into the side of his ship. The bounty hunter struggled to his feet, and traded his pistol for an assault rifle. He quickly suppressed Wario, who took cover behind a cart. The shots ripped through the gold, but Wario emerged on the Wario Bike, gunning for Wolf. Wolf swiftly dodged the attack and threw a shot from his claw at the passing Wario. Wario too dodged, and circled back around armed with a Bob-omb. "So long!" Wario said, tossing the explosive at Wolf. Quickly, the bounty hunter used his dash- similar to the phantasm of Fox and Falco- and was able to land beyond the explosion... but right into Wario's gaping mouth. Wario chomped down on Wolf's spine, before spitting him out and hitting a Butt Smash. The force of Wario's landing sent Wolf over the side of the tracks, where he desperately held on. Wario ran at him, ready to send him plunging to his doom, but Wolf had alternate plans. "Open wide, fatty." Wolf said, throwing the Smart Bomb. Wario immediately swallowed the bomb as it exploded, dealing great damage from the inside. Wolf then followed with Fire Wolf, smashing Wario spine first into a pole. With Wario dazed, Wolf had a clear advantage. He delivered several kicks and stomps to Wario, before finally driving his boot into Wario's head. Wario skidded across the floor face first, trying to shake off some of the damage. He grabbed a clove of garlic, and stood back to his feet, chuckling. Wolf caught a glimpse of the garlic as it vanished down Wario's throat. "Wait, what the?" the bounty hunter wondered aloud. Wario chuckled more, as he initiated a transformation. Wario Man was now in play. "What, we playing dress up now?" Wolf said smugly. But Wario Man's pace shut Wolf up. The new form also made Wario glow a very certain colour, which Wolf knew was only a bad thing. O'Donnell tried to counter Wario Man with a kick to the face, but it barely fazed him. Wario instead chomped down on Wolf's tail, causing the bounty hunter to howl in agony and leap into the air. Wario followed, delivering a brutal beat down of punches before landing on him with a Butt Smash. He then felt an irresistible urge in his stomach, and let loose. "Ooof. Excellent vintage." Wario sneered, as the Wario Waft engulfed Wolf. The bounty hunter puked on the tracks. "That... is... vile!" he complained between vomits. He staggered away towards the Wolfen, with Wario in close pursuit. Wolf leapt into his fighter, but Wario Man was stuck to the front of the ship. Just as he looked to punch through, Wario Man expired as a form, and Wario returned to normal. "Huh?" "Play time is over." Wolf grinned, as he unleashed a torrent of fire from the Wolfen. Wario crashed into the wall as the fighter's weaponry began to destroy the track. Wario wobbled, looking down at the great fall ahead of him. "Oh no..." Wolf then slammed the Wolfen's wing into Wario's head, decapitating him. Wario's severed body fell down the mine and into the depths, as Wolf took flight, looking to find somewhere he could loose the stench of garlic and gas. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Wolf!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights